


just jupiter

by panther



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Jupiter Ascending Fic Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter thinks of the Royals on Earth and is determined she will not end up like them. She is just Jupiter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just jupiter

Jupiter quickly puts distance between herself and Caine. Or at least she does not seen him _every_ day of the week. Returning to her old life and her old job helps her ground herself and try to make sense of everything that happened. She has read the books and watched the films so she knows that relationships that explode into life as quickly and as passionately as her and Caine's rarely survive without hard work. They are important but she needs to be her and he him for it to work. It does not help that Caine is utterly devoted to her and separating herself from that is not easy. 

So she speaks to him every day but only sees him every second. On average. Her inheritance still needs dealt with and Balem's death means that it has grown. Considerably. Caine does a lot of the work for her because he knows how. The ownership of Chicanery Night is a particularly horrific blow and the idea of owning anyone turns her stomach but the fact that she passionately hates him doesn't help matters either. Caine keeps Night under control and Night keeps her Empire, as it were, under control. They somehow make it work.

 

She makes a promise to herself to never lose who she really is. A fluke of DNA does not make her a Queen she thinks to herself and then stops herself in her tracks. That is exactly what makes a Queen. On Earth many Royal Families exist because their ancestor had a bigger club, axe or sword than the guy on the other side of the hill and a few hundred years later it is like they are divine beings to some. So she scrubs toilets viciously and reminds herself she is not going to put on gloves when people shake her hands or only walk on red carpets. She's Jupiter. Just Jupiter. 

Human. Boring. Normal. 

Just with a flying wolf boyfriend.


End file.
